


Warped Recreation

by JauneValeska



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Past Character Death, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Jeremiah did his best to recreate the event that shaped Bruce's future, but with a few sickening twists. The city's so different, there's no longer a scared little boy but Bruce who pulls the trigger.





	Warped Recreation

The child scared of losing them, the couple gunned down in alley. The area had been restored to it's previous condition for this event to play out all over again with the same intended affect. 

But there were some things that couldn't be perfect, or brought back to their original condition. The city they were in had echoes of screams, heavy artillery ,and more no matter where you went. Assaulting everyone's senses and putting them on edge, and short fuses. 

The couple was not resurrected merely two people who were loyal enough to have multiple surgeries done and study the Wayne. Believing themselves to be the Wayne's and Jeremiah's loyalest followers. Devoted, delusional, and thirsty for blood. Dragging Bruce along for their spree, tainting his early memories with innocents dying horribly and smiles. Until they reached the alley and they started talking excitedly.

The glee, the twisted grins, their very words were what finally pushed him. Jeremiah left a gun just for when it happened. Bruce picked it up himself and ended it. 

For a few moments the echo of the child he used to be was heard before the couple fell. And someone else rose up. What his allies found was someone who didn't blink when he stared into the abyss. The final step for the rise of the dark knight.


End file.
